


The Dawn Break

by Alien_jeruk



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23597434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alien_jeruk/pseuds/Alien_jeruk
Summary: Besok harus jadi lebih kuat. Biarkan ruang loker menjadi saksi untuk kelemahan Imayoshi hari ini. Aku akan membantumu.
Relationships: Imayoshi Shouichi & Original Character(s)





	The Dawn Break

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dark_Crusader](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Crusader/gifts).



> Kuroko No Basuke belong to Papa FUJIMAKI  
> OC belong to MAK IMA (DARK_CRUSSADER)

“Priiit.”

Bunyi peluit dari sisi lain lapangan merobek lamunan pemuda itu. Kacamata hitam yang bertengger manis pada hidungnya agak ia naikkan, tanda fokus telah kembali. Imayoshi Shouichi masih berkeringat banyak hingga begitu terasa lengket sampai ke lengan juga kakinya. Bibir tipis itu mendesis seiring berembusnya napas. Kaus olahraganya sudah berganti dengan seragam kebanggaan milik SMA Touo. Kekalahan yang timnya dapat kali ini terasa menyesakkan. Ia jadi sebal setengah mati namun hanya tatapan menusuk saja yang akhirnya tercetak jelas pada paras rupawannya.

“Ting!”

Ponsel hitam terogoh dari dalam kantung celana kain. Menampilkan sederetan kalimat penenang juga dukungan yang menurut sang kapten Touo itu teramat sangat terlambat, mengingat ia sudah kalah sekarang sementara jalan untuk memenangkan Winter Cup sudah sangat dekat di depan mata. Terhenti sudah kesempatan tahun terakhirnya menjadi Kapten seolah berakhir sia-sia. 

.

.

.

Dari tempat lain yang jauh, seorang gadis bermata biru memandang gelisah pada ponselnya. Pandangannya terpaku mengarah ke benda hitam di atas bangku pinggir latihan. Latihan basket tim Seirin putri telah selesai beberapa menit lalu, membuatnya tak berkesempatan menyaksikan pertandingan dari para senior. Tak bisa menyemangati kakak kelas bersurai hitam kesukaannya. Hei, pikirannya masih belum kembali ternyata. Mengharap balasan pesan atau setidaknya kabar pertandingan Touo bagaimana.

Pelatih yang menepukkan tangan pertanda latihan usai. Yuki, atau Kuroko Yuki lebih lengkapnya bergegas pergi ke suatu tempat.

Menghiraukan poni basahnya menusuk mata. Sepatu olahraga belum terganti. Rok seragamnya yang tak rapi seperti tadi pagi ia berangkat. Bahkan handuk kecilnya masih tersampir pada tengkuk gadis bersurai kelam tersebut. Melupakan jarak stadion Winter Cup yang harus ditempuh lewat dua pemberhentian kereta. Yuki benar-benar terburu-buru.

Dari pintu selatan, dia langsung mengarah pada aula besar tempat pertandngan basket masih berlangsung. Namun sayang. Tak ada kakak kelas itu, ataupun timnya di sana. Matanya menyusuri tiap pintu lain kemudian memfokuskan pada satu helaian merah muda dari satu pintu yang ia pastikan untuk para pemain bersiap.

“Ah. Pasti di sana. Momoi-san tadi bersama Aomine-san juga para anak kelas 2, lalu...”

Dirinya terus mengamati sudut itu hingga tak ada lagi yang lewat. Sebelah alisnya terangkat. Dirinya bertanya sendiri. Apa Imayoshi sudah pulang, atau tertinggal di belakang. Selanjutnya yang ia tahu hanya langkah kakinya sudah berubah menjadi lari kecil. Angin menyibak rambut sepunggungnya mengeringkan sisa keringat tatkala melaju turun le lantai bawahnya. Juga sepasang netra merah-kuning yang memandangnya sejak ia sampai di pembatas peron stadion. 

Yuki pergi ke ruang loker seorang diri.

Telinganya awas. Bersamaan dengan bayangan yang makin menyamar, cahaya oranye dari luar jendela berubah menjadi putih redup neon serta keheningan menguasai segalanya. Dari ujung lorong dirinya mendengar itu. Suara seseorang. Menangis namun juga teredam. Nada dari seseorang yang tadi ia tak bisa dukung secara langsung. Ah, hatinya tercubit suatu duri. 

Ruang loker dengan pintu separo terbuka. Sepupu si bayangan Seirin itu bergerak lalu bersandar pada tembok pada sisi kanan pintu. Kepalanya menengok sekali ke arah dalam. Melihat tangisan seorang laki-laki. 

Seorang Imayoshi Shouichi terduduk dengan punggung membungkuk pada bangku tengah. Kepala bersurai hitam itu tertunduk, wajahnya tertutup handuk yang dirinya genggam erat, seolah benda tersebut adalah tameng tebal yang mampu menyembunyikan penyesalannya dari dunia. Nirguna. 

“Apa yang membuatmu begitu sedih, Senpai?”

Kalimat tanya meluncur begitu saja dari bibir Yuki. Walaupun lirih namun ditengah kesunyian pasti tetap terdengar. Dari celah pintu itu, dia melihat siluet kesedihan hati seseorang di dalam sana. Membuat otak lelah latihannya tadi menguap berganti aneka cara untuk memperbaiki kerapuhan semangat yang sudah retak dari Imayoshi sekarang.  
Dirinya mengerti jelas hal seperti ini. Masa muda yang terkadang kejam juga menyakitkan bagi siapa saja pejuang mimpi. Pembuat bayangan juga cahaya adalah jalan dari air mata. Sekejap ingatannya kembali saat ia sekilas lihat skor terakhir yang tercetak jelas di bawah nama Touo terpampang. Jadi begitu, apa Senpai berpikir tidak akan ada kesempatan berikutnya atau apa. Huh, orang itu harus ia pukul setelah ini. 

Hei, dia dan timnya juga paham perasaan itu, beberapa kali kalah dalam pertandingan bukanlah titik akhir dari semangatnya menggapai mimpi walau harus selangkah demi selangkah. Jadi tidak ada bedanya bukan, Yuki berakhir mendumel kesal dalam hati. 

Terpisahkan oleh dinding kesendirian ini, semakin jelas juga Yuki dapat mendengar seseorang itu meneriakkan tangisan. Sekali saja. Ia tak berkutik, walau kakinya mulai kesemutan lelah berlari sejak dari sekolahnya tadi. Dia bahkan baru menyadari bahwa kaus kakinya melorot sebelah kanan, kardigan tertinggal di kelas. Jam menunjuk pukul enam lewat sebelas menit petang hari. 

Ruang loker menjadi sepi. Gadis itu sekali lagi mengintip ke dalam. Memandang pundak kokoh yang biasanya itu agak bergetar pelan, masih dengan kesendirian yang sama. Namun dirinya tahu, tak ada apapun lagi yang akan ditakutkan oleh Imayoshinya mulai besok. Karna satu hal tersisa yang harus pemuda itu lakukan hanyalah bangkit.

Senyumannya terukir begitu saja seraya berjalan ke arah luar stadion. Setelah menutup pintu tebal dengan lembut. Demi membangkitkan seseorang juga semangatnya lagi. Tak masalah ia pulang terlambat hari ini, demi kelegaannya sendiri, perasaannya sendiri bahkan juga dirinya sendiri. Masih ada orang lain dengan perasaan yang sama serta mengetahui rasa sakit yang sama pula, tak perlu khawatir setiap waktu. 

Jika dirinya masih melihatnya bersedih lagi, dia berjanji akan menghapus air mata itu nanti. Juga melimpahi Imayoshi dengan keberanian. Yuki cukup yakin persediaan harapan juga beraninya sangatlah cukup untuk semua orang.

.

.

.

“Itu bukan salah siapapun, musuh yang harus dikalahkan adalah dirimu sendiri Senpai.”

Imayoshi tersenyum sesaat. Mengelap kaca mata berembunnya dengan handuk. Mengemasi sisa barang miliknya ke dalam tas. Lalu bangkit dari duduknya, membuang napas panjang dan ke luar dari ruang kesaksian kekalahnnya hari ini. Tatapan tajam telah kembali. Seringai miringnya juga terlihat berdampingan dengan lesung pada pipinya.

Tanpa melihat pada ponsel dia mengerti balasan untuk Yuki, satu-satunya saksi hidup yang melihat sisi lemahnya tadi. Sial sekali, rasanya ingin mencubit hidung gadis itu hingga merah. 

“Jadi,temui aku di bawah lampu ke tiga dari pintu masuk timur sekarang.aku punya burger untukmu.”

Terkirim sudah. Kaki atlet muda itu beregerak santai, memasang ekspresi tak berdosa setelah berhasil mengerjai siswi akhir sekolah menengah pertama Teiko itu. Mata yang semakin sipit memperhatikan dengan lekat napas terengah gadis itu. Payah batinnya, baru juga lari beberapa meter sudah begitu.

‘’Senpai jahat memang ya,’’

Perhatikan gerutuan manisnya. Imayoshi semakin bernafsu saja mengerjainya setelah ini. Ditertawai bulan sabit juga taburan bintang berlatar langit malam.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ne. this fic is mak Ima comission for Alien. Hope you enjoy it.


End file.
